User blog:ClayHuang158/Ciemnota
Ciemnota, the Shadow Stalker, ''' is a champion that I decided to make for no apparent reason. Abilities % of the target's missing health}} % AP)}} as and heal him for 80% of the bonus damage dealt. |targeting = Exploitation is an on-hit effect. |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Exploitation's bonus damage and heal depend on the enemy's health instead of his own. * Exploitation's heal is calculated before the basic attack lands. * Exploitation does not work against turrets. }} Ciemnota shrinks into the shadows, gaining movement speed and becoming . |description2 = While Shadow Walk is active, Ciemnota will create a Shadow every seconds. Shadows will attack the nearest enemy, prioritizing champions, dealing and lasting up to 8 seconds. |description3 = Shadows will also deal % of its target's missing health}} as , but will not heal. |description4 = Shadow Walk's effects will end prematurely if Ciemnota is or takes a certain amount of damage before Shadow Walk ends. |leveling = % |leveling4= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting= Shadow Walk is a self-buff that summons Shadows. |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= Will utilise Exploitation, though without the heal. |spellshield= |additional= * Shadows drop 10 gold. * If the ability is cancelled, all effects will end, including the shadow summoning. However, any living Shadows will continue to fight. * Shadows do not apply on-hit effects except for Ciemnota's innate. * If no enemies are nearby, Shadows will follow Ciemnota. ** Shadows will not attack neutral enemies unless Ciemnota attacks the monsters first. However, Shadows will automatically attack enemy units. }} Ciemnota's next basic attack gains range and deals bonus and the enemy for 3 seconds. Casting Dark Attack will also summon all Shadows in a 700-unit radius to attack the targeted enemy for 6 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 45 |costtype = mana |range = | }} |targeting= Dark Attack is an on-hit effect that summons all Shadows in an area to attack a target. |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= Will block Dark Attack and will prevent Shadows from targeting. |additional= * When Shadows target the enemy struck, they will ignore all other targets, including ones that are damaging them. }} Ciemnota channels for seconds before creating a cloud of shadows which is invisible to enemy champions at his location. Enemies inside will . Ciemnota also has of the area. |description2 = If Ciemnota damages an enemy champion while inside the shroud, the shroud will be revealed and detonate after a 1-second delay, dealing and all enemies caught in the blast for 2 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 85 |costtype = mana |range = 300 |targeting= Deathly Shroud is a ground-targeted, persistent area of effect which can also be detonated to deal damage and . |spelleffects= area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield= Will block Deathly Shroud's damage and . |additional= * will not trigger Deathly Shroud. * Losing vision is one way enemies can know that they are in the shroud. ** True sight will reveal the shroud. }} Ciemnota dashes to his target, dealing damage and marking them. Soon after, four Shadows will spawn in a circle around the target. These Shadows have increased damage and last 15 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 |targeting= Prey of the Shadows is a targeted dash that summons six empowered Shadows. |spelleffects= single target |onhiteffects= |spellshield= Will block Prey of the Shadows. |additional= }} Pets , , and Blind. * Classified as a minion for targeting purposes. * Does not benefit from . |health = |damage = |abilitypower = |damagetype = Physical |range = 125 |sight = 1100 |armor = |mr = |attackspeed = |movespeed = 385 |gold = 10 |exp = 0 }} Recommended Builds Changelog % AP)}}. * Shadow Walk ** Movement speed boost up from % to %. ** Ratios for Shadow health down from to . ** Now scale with 35% of Ciemnota's and . ** Movement speed changed from Ciemnota's movement speed to 385. * Prey of the Shadows ** Shadow amount reduced from 6 to 4. ** Magic damage changed from to . ** AD ratio for bonus damage reduced from to . 31 May 2016 * Shadow Walk ** Shadow health up from to . 13 May 2016 * Shadow Walk ** Shadow damage down from to . ** Shadow health AP ratio lowered from to . ** Shadow health AD ratio down from to . ** Shadow spawn delay down from seconds to seconds. ** Ability duration up from seconds to seconds. ** No longer grants a shield upon activation. ** Ciemnota will cancel Shadow Walk if he is stunned or takes a certain amount of damage before the ability ends. * Dark Reach ** Renamed from Dark Attack. ** Shadows will now stop prioritizing the target after 6 seconds. 8 May 2016 * Prey of the Shadows ** Dash damage changed from to . 6 May 2016 * Dark Attack ** Reveal duration down from 5 seconds to 3 seconds. ** Cooldown reduced from seconds to seconds. * Deathly Shroud ** Mana cost down from 135 to 85. 5 May 2016 * Created. }} Category:Custom champions